


Heat drabbles

by Slaughter_Me



Series: Heat Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Me/pseuds/Slaughter_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few little ficlets for the heat verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcyan/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this except these two wouldn't leave my brain alone, and ya'll wanted more so here you go! 
> 
> If you haven't read When you feel my heat, this wont make much sense to you so go read that first!

“I'm nervous.” Steve grimaces, hands shaking a little. Bucky sets his hand firmly on Steve's knees stroking up and down his thigh, trying to comfort him.

“Steve, Clint is family. He’s gonna love you. There's nothin’ to be nervous about baby, I promise you.”

“I'm still concerned, though. He’s the only family you've got Bucky, what if he hates me? Or thinks I’m not good enough for you or something.”

“Then I will kick his scrawny behind and make him like you.” Bucky grins back at him.

“I'm serious Buck...” Steve trails off and sighs a little. It's a massive thing for him to finally meet Clint. It's been 2 weeks since he woke up in Bucky's arms the night of his rebirth and they have finally surfaced from their self imposed-somewhat delicious-incarceration.

“So am I Stevie, I will kick his ass for you, but I promise I won't need to. He’s gonna love you.” He punctuates each word with a kiss to Steve's temple. “It's gonna be fine, baby.”

Steve stands up, squares his shoulders and raises his head to take a deep breath.

“Okay let's do this.”

“The apartment isn't too far from the shop, just a few blocks over, Clint should be around at this time of the evening. Knowing that lazy little shit, he will still be in bed. With me not around for the last few weeks I dread to think how he has been surviving. I'm like 70% of his fucking impulse control.” They start walking slowly down-town, fingers laced together, shoulders bumping softly as they go.

“You think he could get hurt?” Steve asks with quiet concern for the brother he has yet to meet.

“Nah,” Bucky responds with a chuckle. “More likely he will have got himself drunk or high and forgotten I even exist. He was a bit of a lost cause when I found and turned him, ya know? And he never really lost that side of himself, when I ain't around he doesn't take care of himself, I tried to teach him over the years but, old habits die hard, I guess?”

“Do you spend a lot of time apart?” Steve questions with a frown.

“Not really, no,” Bucky responds. “Sometimes we spend a few nights apart, maybe a week at most, nothing more than that usually though. Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering what the plan is now that I'm around is all,” Steve says, quickly adding, “There's plenty of time to figure that out. Don't worry, let's just get this over with, we can talk about that later.”

 

He sees Bucky's forehead crinkle up in thought but he stays silent with a shrug of his shoulders so Steve knows that conversation is done for now. They come to a stop outside an apartment block and Bucky nods at the door. “This is me, well…, us I guess.”

“Okay, lead the way.” Steve gestures with his hands to the door and Bucky walks ahead of him opening the main door and letting them into the building. He walks a few steps and they hit another door. Bucky raps on it with his knuckles, three short sharp knocks and then swings the door open.

They walk into the apartment. Steve takes in his surroundings briefly, and he takes note of the peeling wallpaper, the yellowing, flaking paintwork, and the faint mould smell that gets stronger the further he walks into the room.

“You guys been here for long?” He asks, trying to be nonchalant, but Bucky sees right through that facade.

“It's certainly not a mansion, but it's just for sleeping Steve. We don't need luxury.”

“I didn't mean…” Steve stops talking because he sees Bucky's smile spreading across his face.

“We tend to go for low key places, lower rent, lower class of people around. They don't usually ask too many questions about us that way.” Bucky continues. “Yo Clint! You better be dressed, man, we got company,” he shouts through a door that Steve presumes leads to a bedroom.

Steve hears a groan from inside the room and then a shuffling and a shaggy mousy brown haired man appears at the doorway. He's wearing jeans that are unbuttoned, slung low on his hips showing off his happy trail.

“So, who’s the company,” he asks with a yawn.

“Clint, this is Steve. Steve meet Clint, my asshole room mate,” Bucky says waving his hand in Clint's general direction.

Steve tips his head and starts to say a quick hi, but Clint actually stands a little straighter. His mouth has dropped open and he is eyeing Steve with what looks like astonishment.

“Dude!” He takes 3 steps over to Bucky and grabs him up into a massive hug. “You son of a bitch! You could've texted me or something! I thought you were dead. Did you get any of my messages?”

“I did. Sorry I didn't reply man, but I was a tad um...preoccupied you know?” He inclines his head to Steve who just shrugs and says, “We were kinda busy, long conversations were had, you know the drill right?”

Clint howls with laughter. “Oh sure, I know the drill alright. I expect there wasn't much talking going on at all. I remember what it was like waking up, wanted to rip his fucking throat out, right dude? Ended up fuck-”

“Okay!” Bucky cuts in quickly. “That's enough of that I think.”

Steve narrows his eyes at Bucky and then glances back to Clint who is grinning like the cat who got the cream and winking at him.

“Oh.” Steve puts the pieces together. “I see.”

“Oh, don't worry Steve. I'm not into Sarge that way. I prefer my love interests with tits anyway,” he smirks.

“Shut up Barton before I kick your ass, like I promised Steve I would.”

“I’d like to see you try it Barnes,” he replies and swiftly gets Bucky in a headlock. They are scrabbling around the floor so Steve goes and sits on the sofa, leans back, gets comfy and just watches with amusement at the idiots grappling like school kids.

“Are we quite done, children?” he asks in an amused tone.

“Yeah, let me just rip Barton's head off and we’re good,” Bucky smirks.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Steve,” Clint gasps out. “Bucky, you gotta let me go. I can't breath, dude.” He let's out a ragged breath as Bucky let's go and flings himself on the sofa next to Steve with an exasperated flourish. He is such a drama queen, Steve thinks. He's gonna love getting to know these goons.

“So he finally grew a pair and told you, huh?” Clint asks.

“Clearly,” Bucks says with a roll of his eyes.

“So, how long did it take him to convince you, huh? I didn't get a choice but I know he was all for giving you one. And I can clearly see the choice you made since you’re here and all. Good call by the way. It's not so bad being tied to this fucker for all eternity, you know. Be nice to have someone else around to talk shit ‘bout him with me, though.”

Bucky grimaces and goes quiet and Steve thinks he knows why. Clint presumes that they will all stay here together. Bucky-by the look of it-is not thinking that way. Well, Steve thinks he can fix this fairly easily.

“I look forward to ganging up on him with you, but you do realise we won't be staying here, right?”

“Oh.” Clint's face drops and he says quietly, “Yeah, okay. I see. Always wondered when this would happen.”

“What would happen?” Steve asks innocently. “We can all move into my place. I mean it's big enough for us all. You can even have your own room, Clint. What do you think Buck, you okay with Clint third-wheeling?”

Bucky looks at Steve, slack jawed, his mouth gaping open like he is catching flies for dinner.

“Sarge, are you speechless,” Clint questions. “I ain't ever seen him lost for words, Steve. I think we’re gonna be great friends.”

“I think so too man, I really do.” Steve grins at him. Clint high fives him and then wanders back into the bedroom mumbling about finding some clothes to wear.

 

Bucky seems to have found his voice at last and says quietly, “You-, you would do that for us. For me?”

“Of course I would! I offered didn't I? That is okay, isn't it? I mean, you said he was family. I didn't mean to presume anything but it just felt like the right thing to do,” Steve offers a little sheepishly.

“It's perfect, Steve. Thank you. I love you.” He kisses Steve chastely on the side of his mouth and Steve smiles.

“I know you do.”


	2. You did what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a little argument. (shit summary but really its not that long of a ficlet and I dunno what to say!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluffiness tbh. Uploading a fewdays early for my friend Sah who I recommended the Captive Prince books to and now she is broken and dead after binge reading them, Im sorry sweetness, have some fluff!

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Bucky yells as he walks through the door.

Steve is laying on the sofa, feet dangling over the arm with a book in his hand. He raises his eyebrows and glances towards the door. “What did I do this time?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you what you did, you fuckin’ smartass little shithead. You told Clint he could get a dog! A fuckin’ DOG, Steve!” Bucky's shoves his feet off the arm and squeezes himself onto the sofa next to Steve before placing the legs back into his own lap.

“What on god’s green earth possessed you to tell him that was okay?”

“He was excited when he came home and told me all about this stray he’d found. He was like a little kid hopped up on sugar, all bouncy and cute? How the hell did I know you wouldn't like it? And why don't you like it?!”

“It's not that I don't like it,” Bucky sighs. “But the last pet he had didn't last very long, he forgot about it and the poor thing died.”

“What was it,” Steve questions him. He actually knows it was a goldfish ‘cause he and Clint had already discussed it, but he wants Bucky to tell him to see if he would stretch the truth or not like Clint said he would.

“It was a fish, Steve! He couldn't even take care of a goldfish,” he finishes with a flourish of his hands in the air and an exasperated sigh.

“And how did it die, babe,” Steve asks innocently, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh you shitbag, you already know, don't you! Fuckin’ Barton. Okay, I wasn't to blame! I mean yeah, I let the demon cat in, but it wasn't actually my fault! I mean how was I supposed to know that the evil thing was sat on the porch waiting to get in and murder Phil!”

“Poor Phil,” Steve clutches at his chest and salutes. “I hope you gave him a proper send off and spoke nice words about his glorious life.”

“Oh my fuckin’ god. How did I ever think getting you and Clint together was a good idea? I have to put up with you both for eternity too, fuck me. What did I ever do to deserve this hell?!” Bucky sounds cross but Steve notices the smile, lips parted showing those glorious teeth.

“You love us, both of us.” Steve shrugs. “Don't even pretend you don't love him as much as you love me -granted in different ways- I hope! But you do love us.”

Bucky sighs loudly and hugs Steve's knees to his chest, twisting his legs a little to get a decent angle.

“Ow, ‘m not a contortionist, you know, Buck,” Steve grouches.

“Sometimes you are,” Bucky shoots back at him with a little waggle of his eyebrows and a cheeky grin, tongue flicking out to the side of his mouth.

“You are a dirtbag, Barnes, and a terrible influence on my innocence.” Steve sighs dramatically.

“So are we keeping the dog,” he asks.

“For fuck’s sake,” Bucky mutters under his breath before replying. “Yes, of course we are keeping the fucking dog. I don't want to put up with you two pouty bastards for months on end. Innocent, my ass!”

There is a woop from somewhere upstairs followed by loud footsteps and then a clattering as Clint all but falls down the stairs. He crashes into the living room and launches himself at Bucky, planting sloppy kisses all over him.

“I love you, dude. Hotdog is gonna love you too, ya’ know!”

“Whatever, you fucking inbred asshole. Gerroff me while I go and make a coffee. It's too early in the evening for this shit, and for fuck’s sake, you can't call it ‘Hotdog’!” Bucky removes himself from the tangle of limbs on the sofa and heads into the kitchen grumbling about idiotic boys.

“Told ya,” Steve says to Clint smugly sticking his tongue out at him.

“I heard that, you asshole!” Bucky shouts from the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve go and spend an evening with Sam and Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my final ficlet for this verse. That's not to say I will never revisit it again but I think I am done with these wonderful boys

Bucky watches as Steve puts his phone down on the kitchen counter and takes a deep breath. “It’s all set, we’re gonna go over on Saturday to watch the game and have a few beers.” Steve turns slowly to look at him and Bucky notes that his hands are shaking a little.

“We can still get drunk, right? I feel like I need to get drunk to do this. Please tell me we can get drunk, Buck.” His voice cracks and he looks into Bucky's eyes.

He looks like he is waiting for confirmation that everything's going to be fine, so Bucky replies quickly. “Hey, it's okay, Stevie. Everything's gonna be fine and yes, you can still drink. Just, you might have a little more tolerance now, but you’ll still get buzzed.” Bucky strides over to Steve in the kitchen and takes him into his arms, running his hands up and down his back in a soothing motion and hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Okay, what’s making you like this? I know it's not about alcohol, as awesome as getting wasted is, so it’s about Sam, right?”

“What if he doesn't understand, Buck? What if he hates me now? I’m not sure I can take losing my best friend, you know,” Steve whispers.

Bucky can sense that Steve is just going to go around in circles and talk himself into a frenzy. He needs to distract Steve so he asks what he has been meaning to for a few weeks.

“How did the three of you all meet anyway?” There, that should calm him a little, he thinks to himself.

“Oh well, I met Sam in college, we were in a dorm together. Just kinda stuck with each other from the first moment. He's such a great guy, always there for everyone, helping little old ladies across the street or damsels in distress. Never backs down from a fight either and man, did we get into some bar fights!” Steve is smiling so wide, this person so clearly means the world to him and Bucky will do his damndest to make sure he accepts both of them into his life.

“What about Nat, was she in college with you guys too?”

Steve chuckles. “Nah, Nat was bartender at the bar we used to get in all the fights. She owns it actually. 'The Widow's Bite', do you know it?”

“Yeah, yeah I do actually. Clint goes there quite a bit.”

“Well, that's her place. She broke Sam's nose one night when we were in a fight. She's military trained and she takes no shit at her bar. Sam got rowdy one night. She had to step in and he got a blow to the face from her. He was trying to protect her but Nat, well, Nat does not need saving.” Steve laughs. “She is the last person to be a damsel in distress, that's for sure. Anyway, they've been inseparable ever since. I moved away for a while, but when my Ma passed I came back and they were still dating, so I knew they’d be together forever. Some people just belong together I guess.” He glances at Bucky with a shy smile

“They sound like good people, Steve, good friends.”

“They are,” Steve replies. “Sam, he's like a brother to me. Buck, if he rejects me, I don't know how I’ll deal with that.”

“He won't reject you. He will understand and if he’s as awesome as you say-and he sounds it- then he’s gonna get it. He might wanna kick your ass for being a bit impulsive but he won't hate you, Stevie,” Bucky continues, not letting Steve get a word in, trying to reassure him.

“I know you’re nervous about it but he’s your best friend and because he loves you, he’s gonna trust that you've made the right decision for yourself, okay?”

Bucky understands the hesitance in theory. Steve fears being rejected by his friends, who are basically the only family he’s got. Bucky hadn’t really dealt with any of that since his family thought he was dead. His body had been left in an alleyway after he had been turned and his mother, father and sister had grieved for their lost son and given him a burial. He had punched his way from his coffin and gotten as far away from his home as possible when he realised what he had become.

“Yes, of course he will. Thanks Buck, you seem to know exactly what to say to make me feel better. Maybe you have super powers after all!” Steve stands a little more confidently, holds his head up and cracks a smile.

“There you go baby, I knew you’d get there eventually. As for the powers, I told you people just listen to me and do as I say, so I am telling you to shut up and kiss me right now, okay?” Bucky grins at him.

“Yessir, Sarge Sir!” Steve snaps to attention and salutes Bucky briefly with a smirk.

“You and Clint have been spending too much time together,” Bucky sighs and runs his fingers through his messy hair.

“I might have to pull rank on you both and forbid you from talking to each other so much.”

 

He laughs, tilts his head and pulls Steve's face down so their lips touch gently. Steve opens his mouth and allows Bucky's tongue entrance as they kiss slowly, taking their time, still learning each other's turn ons and preferences. Bucky knows now that Steve enjoys blowing him and there's nothing better than telling his Stevie to sink to his knees while he lets Bucky fuck into his mouth and come all over his pretty little face. Bucky shifts slightly, pressing his hardening dick against Steve's thigh.

“Oh,” Steve gasps, moving a hand to the front of Bucky's trousers. “Is that for me, hmm?”

“Always for you,” Bucky responds, moving his kisses away from Steve's perfect mouth, along his jawline, peppering them down across his pecs stopping and retracing his steps back up to Steve's mouth again.

“C’mon babe, let me get rid of all that stress for you hmm,” Bucky asks, winking at Steve.

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve replies taking Bucky's hand and dragging him upstairs to bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday rolls around and Bucky can tell that Steve is still a little nervous. A week of staying in bed almost exclusively has kept his mind from thinking too much about how Sam and Nat will react but now that they are standing in front of Sam's door Bucky can sense the tension oozing out of every pore in Steve's body. He grabs Steve's free hand and laces their fingers together, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“It's going to be fine, doll. Just relax and remember that he’s your best friend.”

Steve leans his head down onto Bucky's shoulder for a moment and sighs when Bucky places a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, let's get this over with.” Steve let's go of Bucky's hand to knock on the door, but it swings open before he's even made contact with it. Bucky presumes the tiny little redhead in front of him is Nat. She bounces on the balls of her feet briefly before crossing the threshold and pulling Steve into her for a hug.

“Ooh, you brought beer,” She asks glancing down at the 6 pack of Brooklyn Defender in Steve's hand.

“We brought double the beer,” Bucky tells her, raising his other hand to show her.

“Nat, this is Bucky. Buck, this is the lovely Natasha.” Steve introduces them.

“Nice to finally meet you, Bucky. Do I have to actually call you that, though? You have a proper name, right?”

Bucky snorts, “You can call me James if you prefer, and it's nice to meet you too.”

She snags the beer from Bucky’s hand and turns tail, walking back into the apartment shouting as she goes, “Sam, the losers are here. I hope you’re finally dressed.”

Steve glances at Bucky and tries to walk into the apartment. He sees the realisation dawn on Steve's face that he can't just walk in, so he grabs his hand again and gives that reassuring little squeeze, hopeful that Steve will relax.

“Oh my god, are you waiting for a written invitation? Get your asses in here!”

Bucky can see some of the tension leave Steve's body as he tentatively takes a step into the room. He breathes a sigh of obvious relief and passes the rest of the beer to Natasha.

“I’ll just put these in the fridge. You guys go through. Sam will be with you in a sec. I think he's still getting dressed.”

Steve leads Bucky through the kitchen into an open lounge space. It's a light and airy room that's minimalistic in its decoration, very few personal effects are in the room. Bucky wonders if they have only just moved in. Steve must’ve read his mind because he stage whispers to him, “They finally moved in together recently after years of tiptoeing around one another. She called us losers, but they are the biggest losers around.”

“I heard that, Rogers,” Nat replies as she joins them in the lounge.

“You were meant to, Romanoff,” Steve shoots back, sticking his tongue out at her.

Bucky smiles. She reminds him of Clint in a way, the easy playfulness in their banter is very much the way Clint and Steve go back and forth too.

“Hey guys,” a male voice cuts in. ”Glad you could finally make it over here, feels like ages ago that Steve said he had a boyfriend finally.”

“Jesus Sam, it's been like 6 weeks, give me a break.” Steve rolls his eyes and continues, “Bucky this is Sam, the light of my life till this little vixen stole him from me.” A remote control bounces off Steve's forehead, and he turns to glare at Natasha.

“Ouch, what was that for? It’s true, you did steal him from me!”

“I didn't steal him, you dipshit.”

“Oh my god, you two are absolute children. I forgot how you get when we're all together,” Sam says with a chuckle. “It's good to finally meet you, Bucky. I wish that I could say I’d heard a lot about you, but that would be bullshit since Steve has barely told us anything and has been AWOL for over month.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Bucky shoots him a grin. “We were kinda getting to know one another.”

Steve ducks his head and looks a little embarrassed. “Shut up Sam, I text you to let you know I was alive.” Bucky snorts loudly and covers his mouth with a hand, tries to suppress the laugh that is bubbling up his throat.

Steve quickly gets to his feet. “Who wants a beer?!” He heads to the kitchen and grabs one of the six-packs from the fridge. He passes a beer to Sam as he walks back in and offers one to Nat.

“Nah, I am good for now, thanks,” she says quickly. Bucky sees Steve raise his eyebrow at her but passes Bucky his beer and sits down with his own.

“So,” Sam says. “Wanna tell us what's been going on with you guys?”

Steve glances to Bucky and then to Sam and smiles.

“Okay, so you know that Bucky was the one leaving the roses for me. Simple misunderstanding, really.” He grins at Bucky and grabs his hand. Bucky thinks Steve looks quite at ease now, beer in his hand, even though there is a lot to talk about yet and it's going to be a long night. He squeezes Steve's hand and smiles back at him.

“Yeah, you said that he was the one responsible for the weird flower deliveries. Still not sure I understand why you couldn't just say ‘Hey man, wanna grab coffee?’ Some antiquated dating ritual you got going on, dude.” Sam laughs.

Bucky steadies himself and thinks about what he wants to say. He has been going over this in his head for a while now, how they would broach the subject when the time came. They never really decided though. Steve just told him to tell the truth as best he could and let Steve handle the big reveal.

“Well, I liked him so much that I just couldn't find the courage to approach him, and approaching guys, even in this decade when it's accepted is still difficult. You never know when someone will get offended and take a swing at you, ya know?” He hopes that sounds real enough, since technically it's a truth. Just not his truth.

“Makes sense. What doesn't make sense is why you felt the need to be hanging around my boy’s garden, you feel me?”

“Sam,” Steve hisses at him. “I told you to leave that alone. It's over with and we have spoken about it. Bucky understands that was a step too far, so just drop it, okay?”

Bucky can see Steve's jaw working overtime. He's clenching so tightly that he will probably break a tooth if he carries on.

“Sam, leave it. Steve explained to you that he didn't want that brought up. Remember what I said I would do if you upset them?” Natasha rolls her eyes at Sam but throws a wink at Bucky.

“Sorry, Tasha.” Sam visibly backs down and sighs, “I didn't mean to be an ass, Steve. I really am just curious. It's all happened so fast, you can't blame a fella for wondering what the hell is going on. I mean, Darcy running the shop, while you have been MIA? It’s a worry, Steve. You’re like a brand new person right now."

“I almost am,” Steve answers with honesty. “I know it's all happened fast but there are things you need to know about us, about Bucky. I don't want you to freak out or anything and you aren't in any danger from either of us, okay?”

“What the hell, Steve? Why would we think we are in danger? You aren't making much sense right now, my man. I think you just need to come right out and say it.”

“Okay.” Steve straightens himself up, his grip on Bucky's hand is vice tight but he looks calm. Bucky rolls his thumb across his knuckles and gives his hand a squeeze.

“Okay,” Steve says again. “The thing is, Bucky isn't normal.”

Bucky snorts, he can't help himself. “I ain't normal, Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Stevie. That's what you are going with?”

“Well what do you think I should say, ‘So my boyfriend is a creature of the night who wants to drink my blood?’. Jesus, Buck, there are times to be subtle and times to be blunt and I think today is a subtle kind of day, don't you?” Steve finishes his rant and stares at him. Bucky notes the absolute silence in the room. Steve hasn't even realised what he's said but it's going to hit him in 3...2...1…

“Oh fuck.” He whispers, almost to himself than to the room.

“Excuse me?!” That’s Natasha, she's sat forward now glancing between the two of them, eyes narrowed with a feralness to them that makes Bucky a little scared. She is one intimidating woman, even is she is only tiny in stature.

“Umm...well....” Steve stutters, words failing him so Bucky thinks he should probably just start talking.

“Steve's not wrong, not insane, we aren't on any drugs. There's absolutely nothing wrong with him, or me. But he’s not lying. I am actually a vampire.” He doesn't want to let that sit for any amount of time. He can sense the unease starting to flow into the room but he has to let Steve talk. These are Steve's friends and this is a very different conversation from the one they had with Clint.

“Steve, now you know I don't usually question your choices in bed partner. There haven't been all that many since college but I think ‘actual crazy stalker who thinks he is a vampire’ might actually be one of your worst booty calls,” Sam says slowly.

“I’m not crazy, Sam. Bucky is a vampire. Buck, show Sam your teeth, baby.”

“I don't necessarily think that’s the best idea right now, Stevie. I think there are better ways to prove to them what I am.” Bucky grins and looks at Nat. She is still staring at them but the eyes are no longer narrowed, but wide and funnily enough, they seem to be accepting what Steve is saying. Hmm, that's interesting. Bucky can't wait to be able to sit down with this woman and chat to her. She's an intriguing one.

“Oh oh, I see what you mean!” Steve catches up to Bucky's thinking.

“Okay Sam, here look.” Steve opens his mouth and shows Sam his canines. He hisses a little for effect, which Bucky thinks is a pretty dick move, but oddly Sam doesn't seem to be put off by it at all.

In fact, he has his finger tip on the end of one of Steve's teeth. He probably thinks the same as Steve did with Bucky, that somehow Steve has had them filed or some form of surgery.

“They’re real, Sam. Buck changed me.” It sounds so simple the way Steve puts it.

“What...how...when...why...what?!” Sam tries to speak.

“Eloquently put, Wilson.” Natasha smirks. “So vampires huh, want to elaborate on that, because I was pretty sure they were just a monster story to scare the kids, you know? And now you come in here, not only telling us that your new boytoy is a blood sucker, but that he turned you into one too?” Nat stops to take a breath and then continues on. “You didn't come into the apartment right away! God, you waited for an invite. Sam, it's true!”

“It's true,” Steve confirms, nodding his head a little. “But we aren't bad, Nat. We don't want to kill you. You’re still my best friends and I love you with my whole heart, beating or not.”

“Why, Steve?” Sam questions. “Why wouldn't you come to us and talk first before doing this? It's not just something like a tattoo or a piercing, this is a decision that's taken away your life!”

"I don't know why I didn't think about it more, Sam. Honestly, I don't... But I gotta say, I don't regret it one bit. No pun intended, but this makes me feel so alive. All my senses are heightened. I never have to cook again, and my GOD, I look and feel amazing. You know how much I've liked anything to with vampires since I was a little boy, Sam. You know me... Do you honestly think I would have ever said no to the offer? This feels right. Especially with Bucky with me. It feels right." Steve waits for Sam to react but he doesn't, he's just sat wringing his hands over and over again, as if he isn't sure what to say anymore.

Steve has curled into Bucky's body, their ankles twisted together, Steve's arm around Bucky's waist head into the crook of his neck. Embarrassed maybe? Or conflicted? Bucky isn't sure, but what Steve said, it's the first time he has voiced his feelings since that night when their worlds had changed forever. Bucky thinks maybe Steve finally gets it himself, like he didn't really know why he said yes until this moment.

Natasha is the first to speak and simply says, “Okay.”

Sam's head snaps up and looks at her, a silent communication between them happens and then Sam looks at his friend.

“Are you happy, Steve? I mean really happy?”

“Yes,” Steve answers with such certainty that they can't help but believe him.

“Okay then,” Sam replies.

“Okay then,” Natasha agrees.

Bucky is overwhelmed. It’s been so easy, telling Steve was simple, and this has been simple. He is stunned and feeling very lucky that Steve has such great friends like this pair in his life.

“You okay there, Buck?” he hears Steve question.

“Yeah, I think so. I might need another beer, though.” He laughs and Sam laughs along.

“Oh I hear that.”

They reach for another from the pack on the table in front, Bucky throws one to Steve and Sam snags his own. There's only one left in the pack so Bucky offers it to Natasha.

“No thanks, I’m not drinking tonight, boys.” she answers.

“Not drinking...” Steve ponders this for a moment as if it's a great mystery. It’s a joke that Bucky isn't in on yet, maybe?

“Why are you not drinking? You always drink when we watch the Hockey. It’s part of being a Bruins fan. You know the Rangers are gonna kick your ass and you always require alcohol so what gives?” Steve questions suspiciously.

“Okay firstly, The B’s are going to destroy you. Secondly, Sam, can I tell him?” Nat asks Sam. “I mean if tonight’s the big reveal evening I guess it's only fair that we play along too, right?”

“Tell me what?” Steve asks. But Bucky has already figured it out and can't believe that Steve hasn't yet. He is grinning at Steve who is still looking very confused.

“You are gonna be a blood sucking uncle, you great asshat!” Natasha exclaims, her hand settling gently on her stomach.

“WHAT!?” Steve shouts. “Oh my God! Guys, this is great. I mean I know you guys haven't been living together long but I am so happy for you. You are happy, right?”

“Yeah, we are. Thanks man.” Sam is smiling like the Cheshire freaking cat.

“It's not something we planned for, but there's a lot of that going around right now apparently!”

“Well, it's not like I planned for this either.” Steve waves his hand towards Bucky. “It's not exactly what I was expecting from life, Sam, but it's a good choice for me, you know. Now are we going to watch the Rangers annihilate the B’s or what?”

“Suck it, Rogers!” Nat yells at him.

“Daily,” he hollers back at her with a wink.

 

Bucky smiles to himself and tugs Steve closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as Steve snuggles into him, laying his head on his shoulder. New beginnings come in all shapes and sizes, and this one, it's different, but it's still good. This life now, for him, them. It's complete.

 


End file.
